


The Changing Of The Maze

by Bessy1998



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bessy1998/pseuds/Bessy1998
Summary: Being the fist girl in the glade was hard, it didn't helped that she still had most of her memories.She needed to stay strong though her boys were counting on her and she wouldn't let them get hurt, she had a job to do and if she did it well enough they would get out. She would fight till the end for her boys, they had stood by her through the warzone they had called home and were now in the maze but would they remember her? would they still have a connection? and would love trump over all , or will death rip her to shreds
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Nicks Shock

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be the first I've ever been brave enough to post,  
> I'm not grammatically correct in the slightest but i hope with practice it will improve as time goes on, I will try to update as much as I can but with work and college, it is just me and my tired brain, so it would come in parts, I hope to post a new chapter every Saturday evening. But we all know how that can change, This being my first work posted I would love you to comment any corrections I need to work on, anything that can be improved and suggestions going forward, I have a simple plan but in no way does that mean this will be a simple fanfiction, I have not seen the last two movies wanting to focus solely on this plot before the first move and the first movie but I want to make this as lengthy yet enjoyable as I can so please bear with me as I go on this incredible journey with all of you.  
> The rating currently is for dark scenes I'm planning to make in the future.
> 
> I do use a Spotify playlist when writing which helps form my imagination and you will see these crop up through out the fanfiction.
> 
> I currently do not believe anything like this has been written but please do mention if you notice anything in my work that is similar to another creator so I can link their work as well.
> 
> Again thank you all for choosing to read a piece of my work and thank you for any comments posted

**The Girl: **

The Groaning of metal bending against its will was the first thing she heard when she woke, instantly on her feet remembering her parents' training, wait how was she able to remember all this, she was not supposed to. The creators screwed up this time, she tried remembering why they were doing this, what had happened to the world and after a few minutes, she realised they were black holes in her memory. I guess they got something right, she chuckled to herself.

She began to scan the box picking up a dagger and concealed it in her combat boots, she heard the machine grinding to a halt, just a few more moment and she'd be able to see some of her boys again, and god did she feel ready to see them, the problem was would they remember her.

** Nicks shock: **

Nick groaned as he heard the morning call of the box arriving, he rolled out of his makeshift hammock and stretched. Then started to wake up the other Gladers, he chuckled to himself. Gladers that are what the 9 boys around him called themselves they decided that they need to have a name for themselves since none of them could remember their names or even family before waking up in the glade. He heard Alby moan about another day "god that noise is going to be the death of me" over his shoulder Newt spoke up "I second that it sounds different though, I know we worked out that the box comes up once a week it has been 4 weeks so naturally, it has been a month since we've been here".

Nick got himself sorted and left the rest to bicker amongst themselves about how long they had been there, he couldn't fault Newts logic, if they weren't stuck in here he was sure Newt would have some high paying problem solving job or something, he saw the box appear in the distance and the noise stopped, he jogged over expecting more supplies, but to his surprise, there was a girl in there with the supplies, she was giving him daggers daring him to do something, wow he thought, this could be interesting, he made a mental note to evaluate everyone's reaction when they saw her, see who he could trust to be around her.

She blinked back the light that penetrated her eyes, they adjusted after about a minute and she looked up at who opened the door, she saw a tall boy bout 15/16 years old he was slimish but well built, he had shabby brown hair, he wore a look of confusion making her giggle a little, he wasn't one of her boys but he was someone she could probably trust she then heard the familiar sound of boys running and then she heard it a voice that travelled through the air and she knew, soon they'd all be together again. "Hey Nick, what's got you so gobsmacked" Newt shouted running up, he is looking into the box and just stared "shucking hell a girl".

She sighed loud enough for them to hear and it must have snapped them back to reality, "what's got you so down?" Newt said to her, she felt a pang of hurt pass over her before she composed herself. "Nothing just waiting for you two to pick your jaws up off the floor and help me out of here?" she looked at them questioningly. The boy Newt had called Nick she thought helped her up and out of the box and she took her first look at the glade before her, looking around she realised she would have to hold out telling them what she knew until something jerked their memories. She took a deep breath and turned to the boys "Hey I'm Skyla" she extended her hand to Nick and he took it, he looked her in the eyes and then smiled and it must have been infectious because she could feel herself smiling back.

At this point the boys were all running towards her and she was introduced to the other kids she took a slight bit longer shaking the hands of Newt, Minho and Alby hoping and praying that one of them would click and they would remember something about her, nothing happened though. Nick was watching the boys cautiously, he noticed Skyla, saw her linger as if searching for something in some of the boys, he took a mental note, to be fair to her they were his top 3 but he would not tell them that. The 2 that concerned him was Stephen and Justin, they did not do anything wrong per se, but they did linger their eyes up and down her longer than the rest. He would not deny she was pretty, kind of like the first daisy that popped up in the summer, she was slim but had meat on her, she was well built as if made for running and jumping and maybe even building things, but she still looked feminine yeah, she was pretty, but probably could throw a good punch when she wanted to.

Nick walked her round explaining a few places they had made he told her about the bloodhouse, which was where they raised any live animals to be slaughtered, it was the only building the creators left in the glade, he showed where they were sleeping and it was an empty place around a very thick sturdy tree, she could not tell what kind. He showed her the kitchen next, well what they planned to be a kitchen, currently it was a small clay pit with a metal wrack over it. “why don’t we start using some of the wood and nails they sent up and build an area for sleeping, you've got a lot of wood lying around so why not use it?" She questioned Nick he turned at her like that was the stupidest idea, but she must have not read his facial expressions because he just said, "why didn't I think of that, guess I got to hand it to you Skyla you've got brains compared to these shanks." She nodded then looked at him again "Shanks? What's that?" He chuckles "Right, you've just got here, you'll pick up our language soon enough. It's getting Late Frypan should be getting food ready".

They weren't kidding when they said frypan could cook a meal from nothing, It felt like she hadn't eaten ever, she finished before all the boys and let out a burp that echoed off the walls the boys looked at her shocked "pardon me, must have eaten faster than I thought" They all just started laughing and saying things like she’s gonna fit right in Frypan turned to her and said "can that be a ceremonious thing if the foods good?" they all started laughing again. She felt happy for the first time since being in the box her heart still ached from not telling them that she knew a few of the boys but she did not want to ruin the night. As the night bled on it was just her and Newt left the rest had gone to get some sleep, Newt was just like she'd remembered, he was still a child inside and they laughed and joked about anything and everything they could, they fell back on the grass and looked at the stars above them, she remembered when the 5 of them would sneak out the lab and go to the roof to look at the stars it was one thing she enjoyed so they all would go, she looked at newt and then heard him gasp "Look Skyla a shooting star" she looked up to see it go across the midnight sky "you have to make a wish now. Close your eyes and make a wish and make sure you believe in it with all your heart, but you can't tell me what you wished for as it won't happen" she said to him, so he did just that.

Newt wasn't sure what happened one minute he was hearing her voice looking at the stars the next he was not, he was on top of a building, he could see Skyla she looked younger and had a smile plastered over her face. "Promise me Newt, you'll remember me; I will see you in the maze if you ever forget just watch the stars. I'll always be with you". He jolted upright and looked at Skyla, they must have fallen asleep as she was breathing lightly her Dirty blonde hair cascading down her face in light waves, he absentmindedly brushed one out of her eye He thought about the dream, so he knew her from before and they had watched the stars, she had told him to remember her, now he was stressed why had he forgotten a time before the glade. He lay back down his thoughts plaguing him till the sun began to rise.

A new sound startled Skyla awake she rubbed her eyes as she looked around, she looked at Newt and he just stared at a point in front of him, she followed his eyes and saw the walls around them open at a single point, the colour drained from her face as she realised it would be the first time this would happen, and it signalled a time for change. The maze was open to them, she vowed to make sure to keep her boys safe no matter the cost, she got up and walked over to the over boys that were already walking toward the door. They gathered around looking at the ominous-looking corridor in front of them, Nick spoke up first "Right, no one is to go in there until we work out what's going on, why it has opened and will it close?" They all nodded their heads in agreement and headed back to base.

Nick had jumped at the idea of a building to sleep in and after a tremendous amount of arguing with the boys they had agreed to make a place for them. Skyla had drawn up a plan to make a large base house under the tree and if the needed more rooms they would grow upwards, because it was Skyla's plan, the boys decided that they would make her a room for her, they wanted it to be a surprise so as they worked on the main they built a structure on the top for her, Newt had mentioned she enjoyed looking at the stars on her first night, by the time night rolled around they had completed the main base and her and Newt had taken a walk around. He had watched the two closely not in fear that Newt would do something but because he wanted to see if Newt felt something towards Skyla. Night drew with them all laughing about the day about how Minho had managed to hit his own fingers when hammering the nails in, how Clint is good at bandaging people up, and how they needed more vegetables for dinner or how are they gonna become big strong men. "why don't we try making one, Newt you mentioned it never rained what if we sent a note to the creators using the box to ask for things? Kind of like a shopping list" At this, the boys stared at her Newt jumped up "of course why hadn't none of us thought of that if the box brings things surly if we sent a note asking for some types of supplies, they could send something up".

Nick pulled Skyla away from the boys after telling them all to get some sleep early, he walked with her, asking how she felt about the place and the boys he wasn’t expecting her reply “Eventually with a girls touch this could become home for all of us, surely with me coming after 4 weeks that it might happen again which means there will be more people and we will have to establish some form of order, after the arguments this morning we need to make some rules. As much as you can look after the boys some are starting to push back, if we don’t make some order this whole place could fall into chaos.” He looked at her and sighed, she had noticed the boys push back and he was wondering how long before the peace would break, god this girl had brains and he found himself seeing her not as a girl but as a leader. “I can’t lead as much as I enjoy the planning and helping out, I'm too stubborn to be a leader I'm easily sided and stick to what I know but we should discuss the rules of the glade." She stated as a matter of fact, they continued walking as the words played in Nick's head, she did not want to be a leader at least that was one less worry for him. They got to the main building and he led her upstairs and told her to close her eyes, she did as he asked and cautiously held out her hand he took it and slowly brought her into the room with him "open your eyes".

Skyla eyed the room around her she was stunned in the room was a desk, with some pencils and paper, it had a window and another door, she walked through and saw she was on top of the main building she looked at Nick "why?" was all she could muster she wanted to cry this was the nicest thing anyone had done for her, from what she could remember. "what do you mean why?" Nick looked at her "surely you understand how much you've helped us just these last few days without you we wouldn't have thought to have built this place, we wouldn't have thought to ask for things. We wanted to give you somewhere you could go if you need your own space. It is not fair you are the only girl in the glade and not have your own space." He ran his hand through his hair clearly embarrassed at his confession of how amazing she was, she did not hesitate she jumped and hugged him. To stunned to move Skyla took a chance and pecked him on the cheek. He just looked at her "Thank you Nick" she gave him one of those beaming smiles Newt occasionally spoke of and he understood what he meant when she had a beautiful smile, he chuckled "don't thank me, Newt gave me the idea he's taken a liking to you." She smiled wider he always had a caring streak for her not that she could say anything about it, they heard the noise from this morning she looked at Nick and they both headed towards the door the other boys joined them and they watched as the large rock began to close back up again.


	2. The Rules

As they walked back Nick asked her for her input, he seemed to trust her decisions and after what he had said to her earlier it made sense. “we should talk in private about this get our ideas and facts straight then come up with a plan to keep our peace”. He nodded and walked over to Alby and Newt after everyone had gone to sleep, they knocked on her door, she opened it and let them in, “before we start I just want to say thank you for letting me have a place of my own, it’s a lot easier for me to gather my thoughts and actually be useful to you guys” They smiled at her and she nodded “Right, so I’ve been writing down ideas and suggestions I’ve heard round the glade and some of my own the first being is that we should hold meetings like this when something needs a collective agreement, and these meeting should only have to top of the top people, we all realise there are jobs round this glade that we should do, such as cutting to meat, cooking, medicine we should vote someone to be in charge of each job and then have one top guy, obviously you made Nick and unappointed leader before I came, but since I’ve been here its be a nightmare to control you all when you start arguing so we need to make some rules.” She looked at the boys and they nodded they looked at least they were holding onto her every word “With that I have some rules and I wanted to see what you thought of them, 1 Don’t hurt another glader, 2 everyone does their part, 3 do not go out the doors. Unless we have a reason and it will be spoken about with the leader.”

Alby watched with interest, the girl had been here less than a week and had made more progress than they had in a month, he was surprised, to say the least, she had thought of everything, he had never thought that the rules would be important but whenever he asked a question of why she had already got an answer lined up. She explained her ideas and thoughts things like making a garden to grow vegetables and having a team of builders to build things and a group to do repairs, a group of cooks and a group of gardeners and a group called slicers that would cut up the live stock. She explained that each role would have 1 person in charge being called a keeper the keeper's job was to make sure their group stuck to rules and would join in with gatherings each month for recommendations. She also spoke of names for other things she said that they had called this place the Glade and we called ourselves Gladers she said that we should call any newbie that enters the Glade a Greenie, and they must try each of the jobs once and choose which job they feel most comfortable in, then repeat the process with the next person. She was amazing, she held onto hope that there would be more, and they could grow as a family, Yeah Alby was impressed.

It got late Alby and Nick turned in for the night leaving Newt with Skyla, she grabbed his hand and went to the area above the building and sat down she patted next to her and they watched the stars like they had the first night she had been there "So… how are you anyway it seems like you haven't stopped thinking since you got here, you've jumped in headfirst to help us out" she smiles that dazzling smile and he couldn't tear his eyes away "I'm okay Newt, I just want to be able to help out where I can, however I can but there is something bugging me" she looked so sad at that moment Newt knew he would do anything to stop her pain shed come into their lives and made it better, he would always protect her and stay by her side "What is it Skyla" he watched as she sat up and tucked her knees to her chest "I think I knew you, I don't know my memories are scattered but I remember you…"

That's it, she did it she told him, she watched his reaction "I think I knew you as well when we were watching the stars, I saw us on top of a building, you asked me not to forget you then the memory faded, I know there's more to it but there's something stopping me remembering." I nodded but didn't say any more worried it would all come out in a flood. "I'm gonna go get some sleep before we tell the others our plan for the Glade" at that he got up and went back downstairs, I was left watching the stars when a small silver beetle crawled up to her she looked at it cautiously and it just watched her a beam of light ejected from the bug and lit up the side of her room and some words appeared 'you can keep your memories as long as you don't say too much' she looked at the beetle and nodded "Okay, I don't know who you are, but if you think I'm saying too much could give me a signal of some sort a loud buzz or something, jump up twice for yes and once for no if you understand me" She watched for a moment and the beetle jumped twice, it flew off and she got up ready for sleep.

Skyla woke earlier than the other Gladers, she went to her desk to pick up her Gladers request, through the night she had made a list of things they might need going forward. Typical things food, seeds, wood, nails, tools, and a water source she did not know if it would work but she wanted to try, she knew the box would be there soon, so she tiptoed past the others towards Nick and tapped him lightly. "Good morning Skyla, what's got you up so early" he scratched his head and blinked a few times she gave him a minute to wake up properly "Morning to you too, sorry I woke you up early but I wanted to get to the box with you before the others and place the list of things we might need in without disturbing the others" he looked at her for a minute and told her to go and he'd be there in a minute, she jogged over to the box and opened it up jumped in and started removing supplies, there was a box with her name on so she opened it, it was filled with note pads, large sheets of paper and pencils, they must have seen her doing the writing and when she ran out they had sent her more she smiled at least now she could write down things they might need and have a written plan for the structures they needed to build. Nick came over and started pulling the boxes and barrels out of the box once empty she put the list in the centre with a letter asking for a way to have running water "let's hope this works" Nick nodded and closed the box it descended into the depths.

The week went by uninterrupted the others accepted the idea of a leader and gatherings each month, then they had the task of assigning some keepers, planning in case more people joined them in the glade. They made Skyla a builder since she was the one who came up with rooms as such, fry became a cook, Clint a med-jack, Winston a slicer as he did not mind gutting the animals as long as he got food. The others being Alfred, Minho, Newt, Alby, Stephen, Justin and Nick, they appointed Nick official leader and he chose Alby as a second in command, things were going well in the Glade with a sense of order it was soon time for the box to arrive. Skyla and Nick went to look at it first and to their surprise, there was more in the box and her note was neatly placed on top she looked at the note and smiled most of the items were there a few silly things they asked for as a joke that wasn't there but everything else was, there was also a note on the back saying to check the side of the barn, she showed Nick and they went to the barn, to their surprise there was 4 sets of taps on the barn they came up from the ground and she smiled in delight they had given them fresh water, There really was hope. After emptying the box, they all went to a part next to where the wall had opened up, Skyla had decided to carve her name in the wall saying that if anything happened to them if they ever got out then the next people here would know someone lived here, they had made their mark.

Over the next few months they lived in peace they now had built extra rooms for themselves the keepers got their own rooms, Newt and Nick had a room next to hers while the rest were built around the ground, Skyla thought that Newt must have begged to have his room next to her, he wasn't even a keeper but Nick had allowed it on account of Newt being the only one she was close to other than himself he also knew that Newt had gone to her room some nights and stayed with her, he didn't think anything was going on as whenever he went to check up on them Newt had slept on the floor. So, there was peace and order finally in their glade as Skyla had predicted they had 4 newbies in the glade, they had also lost 1 of them, he had got out the box confused and dazed and ran for the opening and into whatever was out there and didn't make it back in time, they didn't know his name, but they all remembered his screams. Skyla was not the same after she had night terrors on occasion and she'd scream for Newt, eventually she'd calm down and was able to be herself again, she decided to have a graveyard for anyone they lost, it was right at the back of the woods in the corner, she went there some days Nick guessed it was because she blamed herself that she could not save him.

"That's it!" Skyla jumped up and slammed her hand down on the table startling Newt awake shed had a night terror, so he stayed with her, she got her stuff and looked at what she'd written on, what supplies they had gotten over the last few weeks and noticed a pattern they had been getting running packs and shoes and she realised they had to go through the walls to find a way out "Urgh what are you doing Sky?" Newt got up groggy from lack of sleep "I need to see Nick" and she was gone, Newt chuckled to himself that girl was gonna be the death of him. Skyla burst into Nicks room and he looked at her wide-eyed this must have been important as normally she would knock "I'm sorry but I think I worked it out. We have to go out there we've been getting running bags and shoes for the last few weeks enough sizes for 4 people to go in, we could go in when they open and get back before they close, we've been monitoring the times and it makes sense to me, but I have to run it past you first." The words fell out of her mouth in a wave he was surprised at her, but he nodded, it was about time they found out what was out those doors.

The gathering had been a little harder to get people to join in, but eventually the understood that there might be a way out of here, Frypan began to make sandwiches for them to take while they were out the 4 chosen were Nick, Newt, Minho and Skyla they had been given watches from the creators and set timer to go off an hour before the doors opened and an hour before they would closed. They geared up with some weapons and put on their running shoes and headed through the doors they looked around and found it to be a maze of sorts after a few turns so they headed back and restarted, Skyla opened one of her smaller notebooks and started writing down the directions and a general idea of what it looked like from above after a full day the headed back. They had a meeting together and started to draw the map up bigger to make it easier to understand, they began to work out quickly that the maze had an inner and outer ring which would mean that they would need to map as much as possible and they needed a Keeper for runners Skyla spoke up first “I’d like to nominate Newt, we all know he’s the fastest of us lot and he’s the most likely to make sure everyone got back safe, he head strong and lets his heart make his decisions for the better of everyone” at this Newt blushed after what Skyla had said they all agreed and Newt was made keeper of the runners.

Skyla began preparations to make a map room so they could write there finds in private the fewer people know the better it was for them all. Skyla spent her time either building or running the maze. Then it happened the inevitable there was a grennie, he’d only just remembered his name to be Jason, he had gone out with Minho due to managing to run as fast as Newt when he got out the box. When they came back later than normal, she knew there was something wrong she rushed to the doors and saw Minho crouched over the greenie "what the shuck happened Minho?" she looked between the boy and Minho "No Sky don't touch him!" Skyla's hand touch the guy’s head and she saw Bloodshot bulging eyes looking through her, it happened in a flash she was on her back and he had his hands around her neck squeezing hard, She started to see stars but she remembered her training instead of fighting against him she focused on breathing, it hurt like hell but just as she was about to go black she watched Minho jump up and drive for the greenie pulling him off I managed to breathe again that's when the others got there, they tied him up and put him in the med-jack room Nick made sure someone was watching him continuously Newt had stayed with Skyla she hadn't said a word since the attack she'd stayed in her room Newt brought her food but she wouldn't eat. He was at a loss of what to do, he had sworn to protect her, but he wasn't there when he was needed. They needed her back to her normal self and soon the new greenie would show up in a week.

Skyla might not have spoken to anyone, but she would go see the greenie some days he was bearable she could sit next to him others he would thrash and kick about, it was day 5 of him being stung by what they had decided to call Grievers nasty things kind of like a giant slug that had mechanical legs and a scorpion tail that would sting them. He spoke to Skyla, she had zoned out watching the boys outside the med-jack hut "I remember you." She turned to look at him surely not, he couldn't have remembered her the others couldn't shed already tried with a couple of the boys even he didn't remember her when he came up in the box. Her brows furrowed in confusion and looked at him there wasn't any evidence in his face of a lie she sighed "what do you mean you remember me?" he took a second and his face turned to somewhat painful shame "We sat opposite each other, in the lab, you were always their proudest student Skyla" she glared at him for a minute knowing if the others found out a way to get memories they would all get hurt she whispered to him so as not to raise suspicion "listen I can't tell you what you want to know but if you start saying things like that it will cause panic and good Gladers will get hurt we can't risk it, can I trust you to keep this quiet at least for a while till I can make some sense of it and report it to Newt, Alby and Nick?" he studied her face for a while "fine at least tell me the truth do you have some memories? Form before here?" I remembered Newt and smiled, I looked at him "yeah a few mainly involving Newt and the stars, but everything else comes in a stream of flashing images in my sleep. Its why Newts been in my room some nights, I have a tendency to wake up screaming for him" he looked at her for a moment and nodded just then they heard the shuffling of feet backing away from the door and they both stared at each other for a minute the colour draining from their face, then Skyla ran out the door and looked around there was no one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you find an issues to let me know via the comments, I'm always wanting to improve, which is why I edited my last chapter, adding what would have been a second chapter to the end as I wasn't happy with how short my chapter was, and then condensed what was originally my 3rd and 4th chapter into this chapter.  
> Again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.


	3. The Truth.

Newt was stood under a tree away from the med-jack. He had heard them talking and didn't fault her logic, until they worked out what bought some of the greenie’s memories back, they couldn't go sharing that information. Which he guessed is why she told him about her memory with Newt, so he would understand secrets like this need to be kept quiet. It did make him wonder they hadn't been stung but remembered that night, how many nights had they had together? Did she have more memories? Were they something more or was that all taken from them when he came to the maze first and her after? So many questions were going through his head, but he had no answers, he looked over the glade, they now had 13 Gladers all doing their parts in their respected jobs, then this spanner gets thrown in the works. He watches Skyla peer out the door then leave as Clint gets there. She sees him and walks quickly over; she keeps her voice quiet. "I know it was you outside that door please don't be mad at me for telling him. I panicked, and he seemed to be telling the truth." tears were forming in her eyes, he quickly wrapped her in a hug and stroked her hair. “hey, hey, calm down Shuck, I get it, it’s gonna be okay. I understand why you did what you did and your right we need to keep it quiet. I’m just happy you’re talking to me again.” her tears had started flowing freely now he could feel his shirt getting wet patches as he held her to him, he couldn’t understand what was going on. “I want to help you; all I’m asking is that you let me in please.”

Skyla looked at him for the first time in a while. he had deep-set dark circles probably her fault, and she could see he was holding back tears. God did she want to let him in, but she would not risk the safety of her boys over her. She took a deep breath, "I want to let you in Newt, but as I said I get fragments, things like you heard I see them as photos that play over in my head. I try to reach them so I can see them better, but I can't, and it is driving me crazy that these memories are there, but they keep flashing and I can't do anything." They held each other for a few moments no words were needed, Newt realised what she needed was time and a way to let things out, so he held her there until he felt her come back to reality. That and Nick was walking over, that boy had some great timing at times. "Hey Sky, Newt can you give me a hand with the mapping?" it surprised both of them when Skyla decided to help, Newt smiled at her she was back finally.

Skyla smiled at the pair of them she was finally okay again. Newt had let her just roll out her feelings, so she didn't feel so heavy, but she did feel like she’d either lost weight or she wasn't as strong as she used to be. She went to Nick for permission to start training, he was with Newt at the time. So, they decided to tell him about the memories, and she asked him if she could train to get stronger, he disagreed with her saying it's against the rules, but after explaining that when they are in the maze there is no practice its life or sting by a griever and they saw what happened to the greenie they didn't want repeats. She told Nick that when she came into the maze, she felt like she knew Newt and then about the greenie saying, that he saw her across the lab and that she was a favourite. "well, I'm not gonna say I'm happy that you've kept secrets from me." He looked between Skyla and Newt. "but saying that I understand why you did and I'm glad you've come to me now, and told me what's gone on, we will have to keep this as quiet as we can and if we have any more memories appearing then we will review what we know and make adjustments." at this Nick hugged Sky. "How do you stay so strong for us, I can't believe you've held this in for so long." By this point he'd reached out and grabbed Newt in, "You too Newt. I want you both to have some time off soon. In fact, after each greenie were gonna have a party of sorts, we can set up a bonfire, Fry can cook whatever he can with what's left of the month." they all laughed together for the first time in a while and agreed to get something set up.

The Next Greenie came up sooner than she thought, how long had it been since the last greenie? She was losing track of her days, she’d woken up earlier than usual and went for a stroll through the glade, it was so peaceful in the morning she thought to herself. She heard someone run-up to her, judging by the sounds it was Newt she turned to face him. “Ready for a new day?” she just turned to watch the sunrise above the walls lost in thought. “Of course, can't shake me that easily, we've got work to get done today, we will need to build a bonfire, plan some games to play, music…” She stopped deep in thought music of course, why hadn’t she thought of that? She could ask the creators for her speaker and iPod, she knew it was a stretch, but her iPod and speaker wouldn’t show them anything about the outside world, and it would allow them to enjoy a night for once, they had told her she had to help them and that’s exactly what she wanted to do. They were her boys after all.

She’d ran off to her room after that leaving Newt confused, was it something he said? He wasn’t sure, he just chuckled and looked around she really had a knack for improving things. He thought about how far they had come since she came up, they now had order, rules and most of all they were no longer sleeping outside. He looked over to the newly built garden area and smiled, she’d got stuck in like always and gotten filthy in the process and decided to take a shower in the cubicles they had built. Newt had watched from afar leaning on a tree just in case someone decided to try sly a peak, no one dared though. Newt had walked off with a stupid smile on his face. He really did like the girl she had bought so many smiles and laughs with her when she had entered the Glade. He wondered if he might like her more than a friend then mentally slapped himself for thinking that. As much as she made him smile and enjoy being here, she was out of his league he knew if they ever left, she would go with Nick or Minho. He would just have to enjoy her company while he had the chance, he didn’t know how long it might last, with that he went off to the map room to get ready with Minho for the days run.

** _In The Lab:_ **

A woman was watching the kids on her monitor, as much as she had to disagree about sending the girl up, she had helped the boys and stuck to her word about not telling them too much. Yes, she shouldn’t have told the boys about her memories, but she had come up with a great lie about them coming in flashes, it meant they trusted her. Well, who wouldn’t after what she had done, she had helped them build a home got the boys to run in the maze like they had planned she wasn’t happy with only 4 going in but she wasn’t going to moan about it, it would make it easier in future to whittle them down to the best she pulled up her table of candidates and run her eyes over the boys.

_Subject A4: The Glue – Shows increasing promise to the cause and find of a cure, although not immune will help subject A2 with the help of A7. Early Vital signs show early onset of depression when left alone for too long, probably due to losing family to the disease. Treatment: Pair him with Subject A* along with A7 and A9_ _._

They hadn’t expected the treatment to work so well that they would manage to talk to each other telepathically like subject A2 and A1, but it was progress none the less. they had had to put the ground rules down for them when they found out. They had become a troublesome group after that always sneaking off to watch the stars or help her train, she was a fighter and survivalist the perfect ingredient to Wicked’s plan.

Walking into the room she looked at the 3 kids left in the top spot seats, she walks over to a guy leaning against the wall watching the kids in the maze plan and get happy. “why are they happy, they shouldn’t be happy not with what's going on out here!” He slams a hand down on a table looking straight at the woman who didn’t even flinch at his anger burst. “Because if they don’t feel happiness, they will never know fear or pain. You of all people should understand that this plan will take time.” He walked around the table around the 3 kids who were focused on their work. “You don’t think she can do it, do you?” the guy turned his head to the woman. “No, I don’t think she's can, she’s an arrogant child who doesn’t know her place and what we're doing, every rule we ever made they broke it.” gesturing to the boy sat down he didn’t move he just fixed his eyes to the monitor. The woman let out a sigh and was about to say something. “She’s not arrogant, she smart and skilled at many things, she knows her place to help this cause but that doesn’t stop her from being a child still, we may be in a warzone but that didn’t stop her trying to give all of us hope. She wanted to keep us safe it’s why she went into the maze.” The boy took a breath and ran his hands over his head. “He’s right,” the other boy looked up to the man. “She might be your biggest problem, but she’s helped subject A5 keep sane and you know we will need him to be when you eventually send the rest of us, let her do what she needs to or this whole plan could fall apart.” The woman let the words sink in and the man left them alone.

They continued to watch the monitor and watching the kid’s vital signs when the girl let out a gasp. “Oh my god, it happened. I didn’t think it would so soon.” she buzzed over the vital to the other boys with her, the boys looked over the findings and they saw it too. “You mean?” the boy looked at her. “Yes Thomas, he's in love. He's just denying the feelings, for now. I'm worried though if he tries to bottle this up it could cause him to rebound.” Both boys looking at her knowing what she meant, no one wanted to mention it. No one wanted to remember the day they had dragged A5 out of his cell due to losing it and trying to hurt himself in the process. “You’re awfully quiet? you normally try to get a say in somewhere.” Thomas looked at the boy watching the vital signs comparing them to subject A*. “He might love her, but she doesn’t feel the same the vitals show a love of friendship, not a relationship. Whereas he has fallen completely.” They shared a look and knew what it meant; she wouldn’t feel the same way about him. As much as they had all hoped that she would, there's only so much mind meddling you could do before leaving permanent damage and that was definitely something they didn’t want. “I should go there soon.” he looked sad for a moment. “I've been here 6 months and it gets more painful each time they send a box and I'm not in it, I know I’ll forget everything, but we know there's a connection between us and at some point, it will open.” He sat down and put the files away and turned off his monitor for the day. He didn’t want to see the box come up and watch her interact with the unlucky boy. He wanted to be there. He missed them, all of them.

The woman walked in and saw the solemn look on the boy’s face, he was gonna drive her crazy ever since the girl had managed to get into the maze, he’d begun to lash out at everything, he kept asking her the same question of when was he going in? and each time she had to decline he hadn’t finished his training, but today was different she’d been handed the files from his last test and he had passed. He was ready to go, she was on her way to tell him when she had heard the commotion and talk of subject A5 and love, then she had heard the boy speak of her and realised they had been so fixated on how A5 would feel they hadn’t been looking at A9. Judging by the tone in his voice he wanted to be with her, she had seen the two a few times in the training room when they weren’t supposed to be. Laughing and giggling and just being kids for once. Not the lab rats they were being bred to be. “Gally.” He turned to look at her and she knew he was ready to go, turning their telepathy had been a safe option but they didn’t realise how much pain it could cause. “It's your turn you need to report to the medical wing for preparation. You’ll go up next month, you know what will happen to your memories of here and of her are you sure you want to do this?” the boy had a determined look on his face, and she smiled when he spoke “Of course, I want to go. I miss them. All of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heres chapter 3, i do hope you all enjoy, please leave any comments for how i could improve and any ideas that might be useful for future chapters.


	4. Party Till The Morn

The new Greenie had gotten settled quickly, I had placed a note in the box and asked for my iPod and speaker, as well as a few games to play, there wasn’t much work to do, so me and Newt spent a lot of time getting things ready for the bonfire. We had made a tall skeleton of sorts that was in the centre of the bonfire, after a heated discussion with Nick we had made what we called ‘the circle.’ A way for people to let some rage out, of course keeping to the rules which was simply don’t cause any damage to the other glader. We decided to try and get a couple of the guys to drum some music on some empty boxes and oil drums, Fry had gotten to work, and the amazing smell of food wafted through the glade, by the time night had rolled around they were ready. To start they all got their torches lit and stood together, Nick's voice rose above the rest. “Today we welcome the new greenie to the glade, let us all enjoy a well-deserved night off!” They all cheered and threw their torches into the skeleton and it went up in flames, soon after everyone was off enjoying themselves eating, talking and laughing.

Newt had gone off by himself choosing to sit alone he perched on one of the logs, as much as he was enjoying the party, he needed some time to clear his head, he couldn’t get her off his mind, the way she smelt, the way her face would pout when that single strand of hair would fall in front of her face and she’d put it behind her ear for the 34th time that day, not that he was counting. She was everywhere in his head and it had begun to drive him crazy. Her smile was the worst, whenever she smiled, he couldn’t help but think of how beautiful she looked, then he would proceed to turn away worried she would notice his blush, he was thankful for the warm day they had had at least he could crop it up to just being warm, he scanned the crowd of people and noticed her laughing and joking with Minho and felt that annoying little twinge in his stomach. He couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy when she would give others that amazing smile and grace them with her soft chuckles. He shouldn’t be jealous he knew that she wasn’t even his to start with, so why did it bother him so much? He was that lost in thought he didn’t even realise the girl in question had come to check on him.

“Huh?” he turned and looked at me his face contort with different emotions, “I said hey you okay?” I tilted my head at him, and he smiled at me, “yeah I'm fine blondie, how’s you doing, enjoying the party you planned?” I plonked my butt next to him on the log and looked at him, he didn’t look at me, he just swilled his drink around his glass before taking a big gulp. “It's great I think this has to be the best bonfire we've had since I've been here.” I turn to look at him and I notice him giving death glares at Minho. “Okay. I know when something's wrong so what is it?” His head snapped to me so fast I thought he'd break his neck. “W-W-What do you mean?” he stuttered before looking panicked I laughed, “You’ve been giving Minho the death stare, for the last 10 minutes. You were doing it earlier when I was talking to him about the time he’d managed to hammer his thumb?” He sat there dumbfounded for a minute going through all sorts of emotions.

_How the hell am I gonna get out of this one._ She had noticed the glares he was giving Minho. He’d really shucked up this time what was he supposed to tell her. _Oh, hey Sky, yeah, I'm giving Minho death glares because I like you and I don’t want you to be around others that can see that beautiful smile of yours._ He hated his thoughts in that moment, he couldn’t help it though she was perfect, and he was so plain. He turned to her and she looked at him confused; He couldn’t find the words to express it so he lied. “I was just thinking about everything that’s happened since you got here the good and bad, and how messed up the creators must be to have put us here, I didn’t realise I was looking a Minho, I’m sorry.” She looked at him for a moment and she shrugged her shoulders. “Okay then.” she said, “I was worried about you for a moment that’s all.” She went back to looking at the fire, music filtering to Newts ears he hadn’t heard it all night too lost in his own thoughts. “Well, what are we doing sat here?” He said to her standing up and offering his hand. “There's music playing why not show these shanks how to have fun!” She grabbed his hand and followed him to an empty spot in front of the fire and began to twirl her around him.

She let out a laugh, no matter what happened he would always put her in a good mood, it wasn’t like she was in a bad mood but seeing Newt like that got her worried, she remembered in the lab and what happened to him there, so she'd gone over to check, she knew he was trying to hide something with the blatant lie about the creators, but she let it slide. He’d tell her when he’s ready they had begun to dance with each other him twirling and spinning her, she let go of her issues and danced with him making complete shanks of themselves. Eventually others began to join in with them, she danced with Minho, Alby and Nick each taking turns to twirl her around, soon they were having a dance circle each trying to outdo each other with their moves or making each other laugh with silly dances they were all enjoying it. She’d stepped into the circle spinning and letting herself enjoy the moment, she must have spun too fast because she knocked into someone toppling the pair over.

She groaned it took her a second to realise she had landed on the unfortunate person, she looked up from the person's chest and was met with piercing blue eyes. Newt had sat himself up on his elbows and just stared at her, it was suddenly just them two. There was no one else around her, just her and Newt, she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and a blush forming but she couldn’t pull away, she felt trapped lost in his eyes she couldn’t hear anything going on around her, _Snap out of it!_ She blinked a few times and rolled on her side. “At least you’re a soft-landing shank.” She started to giggle looking at Newt who also burst out laughing the both of them now having a fit of giggles. “You two okay?” Nick asked watching the pair, “yeah were good I think, at least you had a soft landing I didn’t.” Newt said getting up and holding his hand out to help her up she took it, “True, I'm sure that gut must have saved my fall.” She said with a smirk on her face as she went to stand up though, he let go of her hand so she fell back down, “Oh, you didn’t just comment on my fine self!” He says trying to be as sassy as Minho while glaring at her, the others looking between them unsure of whether to step in or laugh. “Well? what are you gonna do about it?” She said standing up dusting herself off, then poking him in the gut smirking. “YOU'RE IT!” She screamed running away, they all look at her for a second and start to frantically run away from Newt. They played tag till they were all exhausted and went to sit together in front of the fire and start laughing at the stupid things they had done, they stayed there till the fire died down and then they all headed to bed, spirits fully lifted.

Skyla arose just as the sun had come up over the wall, she stretched and rolled out of her bed, she knew the others wouldn’t be up for another hour or so, so she took her chance to grab a shower in the cubicles they had built. It was nothing serious, but they had managed to make a way so that the water would fall down tubes and out of a hole you fill with a stopper when done. The water would be freezing this early in the morn, but she didn’t mind she needed it after last night. _Last night._ She thought to herself a small smile playing on her lips, she was proud of what she and the other Gladers had done, and it had gone amazingly well, and she knew everyone enjoyed themselves. Even the greenie had gotten involved deciding to go to the circle and see if he could beat Minho, but what she couldn’t get out of her head was how close she had been to kissing Newt in that moment. She let the water run, stripped off and jumped in not giving herself time to adjust to the cold of the shower and began to wash herself over, she didn’t take too long just enough to wash herself and her hair, plugged in the stopper and wrapped her towel around her as she spun to grab her clothes her foot went from under her, and she let out a squeal.

Newt had gotten up and gone to the map room to prepare for the new day of maze running, he thought he had some time, so he decided to grab a quick shower, he grabbed his clothes from his room noticing that Skyla had left her room door open meaning she was out somewhere. He couldn’t help thinking back to last night, he could have sworn she was going to kiss him, but she had just rolled off him instead, deciding to make a joke about his belly, he chuckled to himself thinking about how they had all begun to play tag and chased each other for what seemed like hours. He got to the showers noticing that one was in use and had a quick wash, once finished he stepped out getting changed into his trousers when he heard her squeal and heard a loud thud. “Ow!” He heard her hiss, “that’s gonna hurt.” He made my way over to her cubicle and pushed it open slowly, there she was sat on the floor holding her ankle which was already beginning to bruise. “What did you do this time Shank?”

She looked up from her foot and she was sure her jaw hit the floor, completely forgetting the pain in her ankle. He just stood in the door frame shirtless, his hair just falling over his eyes still dripping, evident of him just getting out of the shower, her eyes looked him up then down then promptly looked at the wall, normally she would have answered sweetly and told him she was okay, but him stood their shirtless, had turned her head to mush for a minute and she snapped. “What does it look like? I fell and hurt my damn ankle so can you stop gawking and help me get to the med-jacks?” He flinched for a second not expecting her to get angry at him, he had done nothing wrong. “Okay, let me help you.” he said helping her stand, she tried to walk but she struggled. “Its gonna take you all day to get to med-jacks. Can I pick you up?” He looked at her questioningly for a moment, he thought she was gonna get angry at him, but she just nodded, he picked her up bridal style and carried her out towards the med-jack hut.

Newt laid her down on the bed and left to fetch Clint since he was still asleep, she had a good 5 minutes to have a complete meltdown at herself for having a go at Newt. She didn’t realise what she had said until she had said them, and all she wanted to do was say sorry, but the words seemed caught up in her throat. The image of dripping wet shirtless Newt popped back into her head and she quickly shook her head and thought of anything else, that would take her mind off it. She knew before he had been sent into the maze, she had felt something and now, it was all hitting her at once, like someone had taken a sledgehammer to her feelings. When in the lab she wasn’t allowed to have any sort of feelings towards her boys, she was there to keep them safe, but she couldn’t help it obviously, she’d get punished for those thoughts and feelings because they could read her damn brainwaves, she thought back to the first day they had punished her.

_Flashback:_

_“Skyla! What have you done?” A woman dressed in white looked at her, she looked around and found the guards that had been dragging her had been blasted at least 10 feet from her. “I d-d-don’t know…” She said in between sobs the woman looked at her raised her hands a sign she didn't want to harm her and came towards her slowly, “Hey, hey it's okay. Your safe here. Your safe.” The woman wrapped her arms around her and then she felt something sting in her neck. “It's going to be okay; I didn’t want to do this but…” she never heard the rest of the sentence; she had passed out. When she woke, she was in a room and there was a guy with the woman, she didn’t like the look of him he seemed to look at her like she was dirt. “I’m sorry Skyla I had to do what I needed to.” She looked at the woman. “And what exactly did you do?” the woman came and sat on the end of her bed. “I’ve had to put a chip in you, to stop you from harming anyone else.” She looked at the woman confused what had she done. “What have I done the last thing I remember is the guards coming to grab me out of Newts room?” The woman looked to the guy who was visibly getting angrier by the second. “you put 2 of my good men in the hospital you vile little girl!” The woman got up and went between her and the guy, “You know as well as I do that some of the immunes have ability’s we weren’t counting on when we experimented to find a cure, if she didn’t know about this ability it’s not her fault it's ours, so stop complaining or get out.” At this, the man walked out of the room in a huff the woman faced her again. “Yes, you did put 2 men in the hospital, but it’s not your fault it's ours we should have picked up on your ability’s sooner, the chip in your neck will keep it contained, but don’t worry it won't mess with your telepathy to the boys.” The woman began to walk out the door “wait…”_

She tried to hold onto the memory but couldn’t, something was stopping her. _Wicked._ She thought it left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. Clint came in and got straight to work on her ankle bandaging it up. Newt walked through the door looking a little sheepish as if waiting for her to blow up at him, she offered him a small smile then turned to Clint, “So… How long am I gonna be like this for?” she asked Clint watching him wrap a cloth around her ankle a few more times before tying a knot. “I’m not too sure, to be honest, I got my job like the rest of you.” She chuckled, “Yeah, I guess so. Is there anything we’ve received to relieve the pain?” Clint got up and walked around towards the back, she turned to Newt his face full of concern, obviously not knowing what to say. She couldn’t blame him; she had shouted at him earlier. “I’m sorry about earlier, I guess I was in a bit of shock and lashed out, I didn’t mean to.”

He looked at her, she had recoiled from him since he walked into the room. He remembered when he picked up her small frame, he felt his heart skip a beat when she had wrapped her arms around his neck, then when he had put her down, he felt that cold empty feeling he had become so used to and wasn’t sure what to do about it. Now looking at Skyla seeing her so upset it was taking all his control not to hug her, he resorted to looking at his feet or the wall while Clint bandaged her up, too worried he would cause her to lash out again if he spoke up, but when he heard the pain in her voice when she was apologising, he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap, he didn’t care if he was still shirtless, he wanted her close, tell her it was going to be okay and that’s what he did. “You have nothing to be sorry for Sky, you were in pain it’s okay, I don’t blame you.”

She sniffled against Newt and looked up from his chest and saw his eyes full of concern, she got lost in them again and she could feel herself getting closer and closer. She could feel his breath against her lips, and it sent shivers down her spine, there was not much air left between them, she was so close a little further and she would kiss him. She heard a cough from behind them and she turned and saw Clint with a packet in his hand, she moved to sit back down on her own. _Great timing Clint!_ She thought. She was so close, she didn’t realise how close she’d gotten till it was too late, she didn’t know what came over her, all she knew was in that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. “What’s that Clint?” she asked trying not to sound like she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t off. “The creators sent it up with last week’s supplies, it says it’s to help with pain, 1 tablet per day but no more than 3 days in a row.” Clint handed her a tablet and she chased it down with some water, she thanked Clint and Newt picked her up and carried her to her room, as they got to her room, Nick opened his door and saw the pair. “And what are you two doing?” He said questioningly giving Newt a raised eyebrow. “I sprained my ankle in the shower and couldn’t walk so Newt bought me to the med-jacks and then here as I couldn’t walk.” Skyla said looking at Nick. “So that’s why you’re in a towel and he’s shirtless,” he said smirking. “I’ll leave you two too it, you’ll have to not run or build for a few days, but I’m sure you’ll find something to do.” he said and walked off shaking his head Newt opened her door and placed her on her bed. “I’ll go grab your clothes from the shower, get dressed then come and check in on you later.” and he was out the door before she could blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's another chapter down. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you love reading it, i wonder whats up my sleve for the next chapter hehe ;)  
> I didn't think id of reached 10 hits but this surpassed 50 this week and I've been so stoked that you've been reading this, again please do comment any issues you find in my writing so I can improve.  
> I never thought I would be able to post, I was always told that even though i had some great ideas for stories I wasn't able to understand the grammatical way to write up a story.  
> So thank you, thank you for reading and building my confidence to keep going.


End file.
